Jealous
by missfionajanee
Summary: Katie Rose is not jealous of Sirius Black's girlfriend. No way in hell. Right? SiriusXOC


**Hello. This fic is for the Greek Mythology Mega Challenge and the Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket. I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Jealousy was like a virus. At first, it could be mistaken for something else. And by the time you realized what it was, it was too late. Katie Rose thought she hated Sirius Black. No. She _knew_ she hated him. Sirius was the scum of the earth. He was a foul, evil, son of a bitch. Not to mention a huge flirt and womanizer. And, despite all of these things, he still managed to get a girlfriend.

Ah yes, Margret France. The Gryffindor Whore. Or at least that's what Katie called her. Margret was a blonde hair blue eyed bimbo who was made mostly of lean legs. And whole Katie wished she could look and be more like her, she knew it was best to just accept herself and hate the girl for no rational reason.

Katie was currently huffing and puffing her way back to the common room after her last class of the day, skipping dinner. She had just been assigned the biggest, and longest, project of the year. And who was her partner? Sirius fricken Black. People parted in the hallway at the sight of her. She did seem a bit scary to look at in the moment. Katie was a tall girl with dark auburn hair tied up in a ponytail that was aggressively swinging back and forth as she stomped through the halls.

"Rose!" someone called behind her, "Hey Rose!"

At the sound of the voice calling her, she began to speed up.

"I know you can hear me!" Footsteps behind her began to get louder and louder as the person got closer. Soon, none other than Sirius Black was jogging beside her. "Wow, didn't know you were a runner." He joked.

Katie rolled her grey eyes in response.

"Look, I know you're pissed about being partnered with me-"

"I'm not pissed." She snapped

He raised an eyebrow at her, "You bolted out of the classroom the second you could."

"Doesn't make me mad."

"You knocked a chair over." He informed her.

She felt heat rush to her cheeks. Weather it was from anger or embarrassment, she didn't know.

Sirius sighed, "Look, why don't we just try and make the best out of this."

"Yeah whatever."

 _Make the best out of this._

Katie never believed this would mean having to watch Sirius snog Margret for half of the time they were supposed to be working until he shooed her away and did a half assed job of helping her with the stupid assignment. This had been going on twice a week for three weeks. Katie was sitting at a table in the library, across from Sirius, who had Margret sitting on his lap. The sound of their saliva mixing echoed in her ears. Katie's chin was propped on her hand as she tried to focus on the work. But she couldn't do it. She looked up and opened her mouth to yell at them to shut the hell up, when they pulled away from each other

"I should probably help out this geek with the project." Sirius said, jerking his head in Katie's direction, causing her blood to boil. The girl hopped off his lap and walked out of the library after a few words that Katie didn't particularly listen to. He grabbed a book, a quill, and a piece of parchment, placing them in front of him. "So," he spoke, opening the book and then looking up at her, "Did you read that bit in the Daily Prophet."

Katie groaned. "Don't even try to make conversation with me, Black." She said, "I'm finding it really hard to look at your face because I really, really want to bash it in."

"Why's that?"

She sighed and looked down at her parchment, writing something down. "Because for the past three weeks all I can see when I close my eyes is your tongue down Margret's' throat." Katie said

"Oh." Sirius said, "I get it."

"Yeah." Katie told him, "PDA is nasty."

Sirius shook his head, "No, that's not it."

Katie raised an eyebrow, "Really now, tell me what it is then."

A smirk crossed his face, "Someone's jealous." He sang. Katie picked up a pen, flicking it at him and hitting him between his eyes.

"Shut it." She said, "I'm not jealous."

"Oh come on, Rose." Sirius keened forward, "I'm always catching you looking at us."

"Glarring." She corrected, "And because you're a self centered glob of slime."

Sirius put a hand on his chest, "I'm blushing." He rolled his eyes. "What about Margret?"

"She's a whore."

Sirius laughed, "What, because she's dating me?"

"No," Katie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because she's slept with 85% of the male population of Hogwarts." She told him

"Whatever you say, Rose. I know you're jealous." Sirius winked

Katie pretended to gag.

"I know you fancy me." He said, standing up, "And I can prove it."

He began to climb over the table

"Oh yeah," Katie said, "And how's that?"

Sirius, now on the same side of the table as her, stradled the bench, facing her. He cupped her small face in his big hands. His grey eyes fluttered shut as his face inched closer to hers. _Oh my god,_ she thought _, oh my god he's going to kiss me_. She mentally dammed him for being right. She did fancy him. She was jealous of that bitch Margret. She wanted him all fir herself. Katie closed her eyes, watching anxiously for their lips to touch.

But he didn't kiss her. When she peeked her eyes open, she saw Sirius looking at her, a wide smirk on his face. "You wanted to kiss me." He said, cockily

Katie smacked his hands away from her face. "Fuck off." She snapped, facing forward again and crossing her arms on the table.

He laughed a bit, "Oh come on, don't be cross." Sirius said, reaching out and playing with her hair a bit. "You know, I really do want to kiss you."

"Good for you." She said sarcastically. "But you have a girlfriend."

Sirius stood up, "Not anymore." He said before walking out of the library.

Katie shook her head, sighing. "What an idiot."


End file.
